


When Love Is Real It Finds A Way

by Monstrous_Moonshine



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Coda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstrous_Moonshine/pseuds/Monstrous_Moonshine
Summary: A coda fic to 2 x 04They talk and cry a lot afterwards.  But they get through it because they love each other.And then six months later, TK gets to meet Gabriel and Andrea.This is because I couldn’t get the line about TK bring unsafe out of my head, about how it would have made Carlos feel.  I didn’t know whether to post or not, I’ve been sitting on this for a while.  But thanks to Ashley and the rest of the ducklings for their support, I decided to post.  So this is for you, girls, I’m so grateful I met you all through Tarlos.  You are all amazing.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 18
Kudos: 207





	When Love Is Real It Finds A Way

They talked. They cried a bit. They sorted things out. TK calls his dad from the back yard to fill him in on what’s going on. He’s still hurt, that Carlos wouldn’t tell his parents who he actually was, but he understands where he’s coming from. Owen is pleased that they’re ok, he likes Carlos and always has, TK knows this so well. Carlos is probably the first boyfriend he’s had that his parents want around and that they’re happy he’s dating. He’s been scared of commitment for so long, Alex had almost wrecked him totally, but the way he feels when he’s with Carlos is worth it. And he wants to fight for what they have, that’s the main thing he realises.

He tells Owen not to expect him back tonight and he hears the undisguised pleasure that statement generates in his voice. He rolls his eyes as he hangs up and goes back inside. He doesn’t want to think too long about what his parents are getting up to, knowing he’s not there to overhear them.

Carlos has made them some tea and they sit and sip and cuddle for the rest of the evening, reaffirming their relationship. And when they get to bed, TK is relaxed and falls asleep with his head on Carlos’ chest almost immediately.

So he’s a little off kilter when he wakes up and it’s dark and Carlos isn’t in bed with him. The sheets and pillows are cold so he’s been up for a while but TK is sure he doesn’t have a shift. He sits up and there’s no light on in the bathroom either. He’s worried. Maybe Carlos has gone for a drink of water or something completely incoulous? Or maybe he wasn’t as ok as TK thought he was. 

He gets up, listening carefully but he can’t hear anything. He pads on bare feet to the top of the stairs, trying to work out where Carlos is. And then he hears it, a choked off sob.

He’s moving downstairs on autopilot before he even realises. He knows Carlos hides how he’s feeling behind closed walls, the way he’d shuttered down after the disastrous dinner date and the boba tea chat but hidden his feelings with a smile, still haunted TK’s mind. Because Carlos is so strong and so wonderful and he doesn’t realise that someone wants to help and comfort him when he needs it. He’d suffered alone for so long, and TK doesn’t want that anymore. He’d hurt enough, he doesn’t want Carlos to hurt anymore.

He can see Carlos when he’s part of the way downstairs, sitting slumped on the couch with his head in his hands. His shoulders are shaking and it’s clear he’s trying to hide the fact that he’s crying. TK doesn’t know how long he’s been here or what’s gotten him so upset but he can feel his heart breaking. And what makes it worse is that Carlos thinks he has to hide this from TK, that he is sitting here alone and sobbing.

TK moves quietly so he’s in front of Carlos and touches his shoulder gently, not wanting to startle him but needing him to know he’s not alone. Carlos starts under his touch and gulps loudly, raising his head. And everything and anything he thought to say just flies out of his head at the sight of his boyfriend.

His eyes are red rimmed and sore, his cheeks have tears tracking down them and he’s shaking, fingers, arms, chest. TK reaches out for him. “Baby,” he whispers, low and quiet and wraps his arms around Carlos and pulls him as close as he can.

It takes a while, but Carlos almost falls off the sofa into his lap, face buried into TK’s chest and hand clutching his T-shirt as he sobs again. TK can only whisper words of love and endearment into his hair as he kisses his head over and over again, his own eyes filling up at the cries racking Carlos’ body. And he still doesn’t know what’s going on.

Carlos’ sobs eventually quieten down into snuffling. He’s still shaking but he’s calming down and TK takes that opportunity to slide his hands around his neck and pull his head out of where he’s hidden it gently. Carlos looks so sad, so small in his lap, his face streaked with tears and his eyes large and scared and so worried. TK brushes the tears off his cheeks tenderly, noticing the way he pushes into the touch like he needs the comfort. “What’s wrong?” he asks, gently, like Carlos is a wild animal who would be spooked if he spoke too loud.

It takes a while for Carlos to speak, swallowing so hard it must hurt. When he does, his voice is gravelly and hoarse from the upset he’s gone through. “You said…” he starts, but has to break off half way through. “You said… you were unsafe. I made you unsafe. Ty….” and his eyes fill up again.

TK pulls him so their foreheads are pressed together, his arms tight around him as he shakes again. “Carlos,” he starts but it’s like a dam has broken and Carlos is half talking half sobbing in his arms as the words tumble out of his mouth.

“I promised I’d look after you. After Alex and what happened. I swore I’d never make you feel like that. And I did. You don’t deserve to feel unsafe Ty. I can’t have you being unsafe. You’re so important to me. I love you. If you feel unsafe it’s the last thing I want for you. And I don’t want to make this so it’s about me and not you and what you're feeling because your feelings are so validated and means so much. What can I do? I don’t know how to make this right again.”

He’s rambling, his words just falling into the space between them and TK’s realising exactly how awful Carlos is feeling, over that one sentence that has wormed its way into his head. And it’s awful, because although he did feel unsafe at that moment when Carlos seemed to ignore what they were, he’s never felt like that before. He’s always felt secure and safe and wanted, Carlos has always been there for him, supporting him and giving him space and wanting him, and this just sums up the man he’s got in front of him. He’s beating himself up because he knows he’s hurt TK. And that both shows exactly how deep his feelings are for TK and that he’s sorry and hurting badly too.

TK comforts him with slow strokes of fingers through curls as Carlos gets out everything he needs to say, letting him talk. It’s only when he finishes and his head drops that TK moves, sliding a finger under his chin so he can raise his head and look into his beautiful eyes, red and watery still.

“Carlos,’ he breathes. “Baby. We had a fight. You listened to me and apologised for what happened at the market. I didn’t know why it had happened but I do now. And I may have felt unsafe at that moment but I don’t, not with you, not all the time. Not now. You make me happy. You look after me, you care for me, you want me. No one has ever made me feel like that before. What we have is so special, baby. Don’t let one mistake, one misunderstanding on both of our parts, do this to you. Because it’s not just me that was hurting, you were too.”

“I thought you may think you’re better off without me,” Carlos admits, and his voice cracks just once as he speaks.

“No,” TK is firm as he says this, thumb brushing the soft skin under Carlos’ eye. “No. I am not better off without you. I love you. We can get through this and be stronger. Unless you don’t…”

“No, I want,” Carlos interrupts him, “but I also want you to be safe and happy and… what if I can never tell them, TK? What if you never feel safe with me again until I can tell them and I can’t? What happens then?”

“Let’s deal with that when we get to it,” TK says firmly, but he lets his lips quirk into a small smile. “Because if it’s a decision between you and your parents not knowing, or not having you in my life, it’s an easy decision.”

He leans in and kisses Carlos softly, catching his bottom lip between his own and sucking very gently, tasting salty wetness and feeling damp eyelashes as Carlos whimpers. “I want you, Carlos. And everything else we can work through. Together. And if you can’t tell your parents then we can deal with that too.”

“I’m sorry for making you feel unsafe,” Carlos whispers.

“I’m sorry too,” TK says, so, so close. “For making you feel unsafe.” Carlos shakes his head, like he’s trying to make light of his own situation but TK is having none of it. “We’ve got things to work through, sure,” he says with a shrug. “But I can’t think of anyone else I’d want to do that with. So don’t feel like this, don’t give up on us. You are not Alex and you’re not like him. I know that. And I love you, so so much.”

“I love you too,” Carlos hiccups and he kisses him softly, lips trembling still underneath TK’s. 

“Come back to bed,” TK murmurs, “come and cuddle and sleep with me and then in the morning we’ll talk again. We’ll be ok, I know that.”

Carlos nods slowly, his eyes fixed on TK’s and he allows himself to be pulled back to bed. It’ll be hard work, to get through this, but TK has never been surer of anything in his life. They’re meant to be together, they’ll sort through this. He knows deep down, as Carlos wriggles so they’re plastered together from forehead to toes, as close as they can possibly get, skin on skin as much as possible for comfort. They love each other. Everything and everyone else can be ignored.

It does take a while to sort things out. They talk and cry some more and talk some more and it’s draining and therapeutic and at the end TK understands Carlos more than he did before. He knows he’s strong, his boyfriend, going through what he’s gone through and he’s so brave and wonderful and lovely. It takes longer for Carlos to realise this, and even longer for TK to accept it about himself, but they’re both determined and they work things out until it’s all out there and discussed and moved on from. They come out stronger. TK has never loved anyone as much as he loves Carlos and even if he never manages to tell his parents, they’ll cope. Owen and Gwyn are more than enough parents for them to handle, anyway.

It’s six months after the farmers market and TK has moved in unofficially with Carlos. He still spends time with his parents, and he has a bed and clothes at their house, but most of the time he’s at Carlos’ house. They’ve settled into something TK only ever used to dream of, something so long lasting and forever he can’t imagine his life without Carlos in it. Even the parent issue doesn’t seem so big anymore. They talk about it, communication is one of the key things they both insisted on after that awful night when Carlos broke his heart and wanted to make sure they both felt safe with each other. And TK does and knows he always will. Carlos completes him.

He gets back from a shift one day and finds Carlos sitting at the table, a letter in his hands and his face shocked. “Hey, babe,” he greets him and Carlos jumps a mile and looks anxious. “What’s up?”

There’s a second where he thinks Carlos is going to fold the letter up and ignore the question or deflect it but they’ve worked so hard on communication that he gives a hard gulp and then holds the letter out to TK. TK pauses for a moment to lean down and kiss Carlos, on the lips, slow and gentle, feeling the way he relaxes under his touch, before he takes the letter and sits down close enough to let his hand settle onto Carlos hand. He turns his hand over and tangles their fingers together, staring as TK unfolds the letter and gazes over it, quickly at first and then in more detail when he registers what he’s looking at.

There’s an Austin Police department header at the top and the letter is an invite to the awards ceremony being held in two weeks time. Carlos has been put forward for a special commendation, following a job he’d done a few months ago that had sent TK mad with worry. And in payback for risking his life, he gets to go and pick up an award. TK looks up at Carlos’ face. He’s worrying his lip, his eyes are unsure.

“It’s my job,” he says, and he sounds small. “I was just doing my job, I don’t want an award for doing it. I just want to get on with things.”

“Babe,” TK breathes out and gets closer, sliding a hand around Carlos’ neck. “It’s because you’re such a badass. And so good at your job. I’m so proud of you.”

Carlos’ face falls even further at that and TK pulls him closer, so he can hug him close properly, because he doesn’t know what’s going on in his boyfriend’s head at this moment in time.

“I’ll have to take my parents,” he eventually says and the look in his eyes when he pulls back strikes daggers through TK’s heart. He’s not looked like this since that conversation they’d had after the farmers market and TK gets why he’s so worried. 

“You don’t have to tell your parents about me. Go with them, I’ll stay at home and look at photos later,” he shrugs. 

“I want you there too,” Carlos says and he clutches at TK’s shirt. “How can I do this without you? You’re my world, TK. I’m going to tell them.”

“At a police awards ceremony?” TK strokes Carlos’ cheeks lightly. “Carlos. You tell them when you want to. Not because of me. Not because of a party you’re taking them to. You decide, you’re the most important person in that decision. And you know I’m here for you, all the time.”

“You’re important in this too,” Carlos says stubbornly. “And I want you there too. I want to take you and not them. They don’t need to know about it, right? It’s you that matters most to me.”

“Carlos,” TK breathes and kisses him. He will do anything for this man. “I trust you in whatever you want to do. I’m here for you.”

And somehow the decision gets made, Carlos is taking TK and he refuses to budge on that. As far as TK is aware he doesn’t even tell his parents about the award. Owen and Gwyn will be there too, as fire chief of the 126, so they’re going to go as a group of 4, but there’s a little niggle at the back of TK’s mind that Carlos should talk to his parents.

He broaches the subject with Paul one day in a break between calls. Paul knows Carlos well and TK needs advice from someone not emotionally attached to the problem. He corners Paul in the kitchenette, offers him a bowl of chips and waits for the moment that he realises he’s being buttered up. “Come on then, TK, spit it out,” he says and TK tells him as much as he can without betraying Carlos’ confidences, about everything from what happened at the farmers market to where they currently are. Paul lets him talk, frowning as he gets through the story. “Man,” he breathes. “Parents can be so crappy sometimes.”

“Carlos says they’re good people and he loves them so much,” TK agrees, “but it’s killing him and I don’t know what I can do.”

“Are you Ok?” Paul asks and TK shrugs a little.

“I promised him I didn’t mind how long it took for him to tell them. I think he’s hoping they’ll just discover it one day and he won’t have to make a big deal of it again, he’s frightened of getting his heart broken again if they don’t acknowledge him and us and by not telling them he’s protecting me. Because that’s what he wants after all isn’t it? He’s protecting me or trying to at least but he’s hurting and I hate it.”

“I don’t think you can do anything except be there for him and let him know you’ll listen and support him no matter what. And if he’s picked you to take to the ceremony then how can you tell him to take them instead? He’s crazy about you.”

“But wouldn’t it be a good place for them to see us together?” TK argues and Paul shakes his head.

“You may want him to tell them, he may want the idea of telling them, but you can’t force him to TK, no matter if your intentions are for the best reasons. Let him be, let him deal with them in his own way and just be there for him. That’s the best thing.”

So TK keeps his mouth shut on the idea, even if he makes sure he gives Carlos even warmer kisses and hugs than before. He guesses he can wait for as long as it takes, even if that’s until the day they get married. Carlos is worth it.

The day of the awards ceremony arrives and Carlos’ nerves are at breaking point. He’s been winding himself up for days, TK can tell by all his little twitches that show how nervous he is because he knows him so well by now. To everyone else, he’s still calm and normal and happy, but TK knows different. He makes sure he does little things to help, making sure he makes lunches for them both, stroking Carlos’ arms and hair and thigh when they’re close enough to touch, wrapping him slightly too tight in his arms at night. Carlos knows what he’s doing, and gives him sweet smiles and soft kisses but TK cannot wait for the ceremony to be over with so he can relax properly.

Carlos wears the most inappropriate suit to the awards. Inappropriate, because all TK can think about is taking it off him slowly, it hugs him in all the right areas. When they get there, there’s already lots of other first responders there and a free bar and canapés and TK pulls Carlos away from Owen and Gwyn so they can take some time alone. Carlos grabs them both a water, because of course, he’s so wonderful he tends not to drink when he’s out with TK - “I can’t kiss you if I drink too much and I know what I’d rather do,” he always shrugs and TK does kiss him then usually - and they prop up a table and watch as the room fills. Carlos is nervous, TK can tell from the way he’s wringing his hands, tapping them onto the table top, playing with his glass. In the end, he reaches over and covers his fingers with his own, facing a pair of wide brown eyes that flick over to him immediately.

“Baby,” TK says, low and comforting. “You don’t have to be here, we can just go. Get your award sent in the mail.”

“No, I want to stay,” Carlos says, even if it sounds a little like he’d prefer to be at the dentist getting a filling than standing here where he’s about to be celebrated in front of all these people. 

TK gets it, knows that his boyfriend is so unassuming and self deprecating that he doesn’t feel he’s worthy of this, even if that is so untrue it’s laughable. It’s one of the many qualities Carlos has that makes TK fall in love with him more every single day. So he slides closer, moves a hand so it’s resting underneath the suit jacket on Carlos’ lower back and kisses the corner of his mouth lightly.

“Whatever you want, papi, I’m here and I’m so proud of you,” he says and is rewarded by the first genuine smile of the evening from his boyfriend. Carlos pushes in close, so they’re pressed together all along their sides, leeching comfort from each other. 

They’re still sitting like this, hands clasped and light conversation, when Carlos stiffens slightly and his gaze lingers on the doorway. “Come with me?” he asks, and he stands up without waiting for TK’s reply, holding his hand out again when he’s up. TK’s puzzled, even more so by the sudden trembling in Carlos’ hand as he slides them together, until he looks to where they’re heading and he understands.

There, just inside the door and looking around, are Carlos’ parents and they’re on a heading straight for them, Carlos pulling him as he sweeps across the floor. He sees the minute they catch sight of them, the way their gazes narrow as they see the way Carlos is holding onto his hand and TK can’t help the short noise that comes out of his throat.

Carlos stops in front of his parents and he doesn’t let go of TK at all. “Mami, Dad,” he says, like this isn’t earth shattering and life changing and he hasn’t warned TK that they would be here. “I’m glad you could come.”

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Andrea Reyes says, but her eyes are glued to where Carlos is holding onto TK, gripping so tight it’s like he’s holding onto his last ounce of self control. He probably is, TK realises, and in that moment, he loves him more than anything else in the entire world. He lets his thumb stroke over the tense knuckles, seeing the way Carlos’ shoulders suddenly relax under the grounding touch.

“TJ is it?” Gabriel is saying and TK moves to answer but he’s cut off by a resolute Carlos. 

“It’s TK, actually,” he says, and if TK didn’t know him so well he wouldn’t have noticed the very slight wobble in his voice. “My boyfriend.”

There’s a silence that threatens to overwhelm them all. Carlos is shaking, his fingers trembling where they're threaded through TK’s and his parents are staring, their eyes darting from one to the other. TK thinks he’s probably the most in control in this situation, even though his mind is racing too.

“It’s so nice to meet you,” he says and he holds his hand out and is half surprised by the firm handshake that Gabriel gives him.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” he says and there’s only a brief wobble to his voice that shows that this is a surprise to him.

Carlos breathes a little easier, until his mother speaks. “And how long have you been dating?” she asks and TK can’t quite read her expression.

“Just under a year,” Carlos murmurs and now TK can see it, it’s exasperation at not being told something so important in her son's life, not the reaction that he knows Carlos has been dreading for months. And something else, like she knows what he’s going through, like she knows how they’ve handled the whole situation for years is not ideal and she doesn’t know how to make things better.

TK spies a table, not far from where they’re standing and gestures to it, leaving the three Reyes once they’re settled to go and fetch some drinks for them to give them a chance to talk. He hesitates by the bar, looking back over at them talking. Carlos is gesturing, and his parents don’t look angry or horrified, they look frightened, like they’re realising what they’ve done to their son since he was seventeen. And then Carlos lifts his eyes up and catches TK’s gaze across the bar and he nods, rather jerkily, but the gesture is clear.  _ Come back, I need you _

TK takes a deep breath and picks the drinks up, sliding into the chair next to Carlos and he’s unsure about what he should do. Carlos solves the issue by taking his hand again, and this time he can see the prickle of tears at the back of his eyes. “I want you to get to know my Mami and Dad properly,” he says. “As my boyfriend, not just a work colleague.”

The conversation is a little strained to start with, Gabriel and Andrea obviously trying to make an effort and asking TK about his past and his job and his dreams, but there’s still tension there. It’s only when Carlos has to go and stand ready for the speech and his award that they fall silent, almost like they were afraid to not speak in case the silence was too overpowering.

Without Carlos, TK feels a little on edge, unsure of whether he should stay or find his dad instead. But Andrea reaches out and covers his hand briefly with hers. “Can I ask you something,” she says quietly and she’s got that look back in her eyes again. TK swallows, but nods. “How has he been? Since the day at the market? You were together then and he’s never mentioned anybody or introduced us to anybody for so many years and….” her voice trails off and TK lets his gaze linger on Carlos because he doesn’t know how much he should say to his parents or what has already been said to them. But he also knows his priority is Carlos and Carlos’ well being.

“It’s been hard,” he says, “but we’re working through it. Together.”

“Do you love him?” Gabriel asks and TK nods firmly because that’s never been in doubt.

“We didn’t know how to handle it,” Andrea adds, leaning in close. “He never brought it back up and we didn’t know what to say so we thought we’d just stay quiet. But we never forgot or wanted him to change. He’s perfect, my Carlitos. And he loves you so very much.”

“I love him very much too,” is all TK says. He wants to add more, like how could they just wait for a seventeen year old scared boy to bring things back up, about how their refusal to discuss Carlos’ sexuality had reinforced the negativity he’s carried all his life, about how unsafe he’s always felt and had to hide behind that wonderful smile. But he knows his role is to support his boyfriend in whatever he wants to do and getting on with his parents is going to be part of that. Maybe when they’ve known each other longer, he’ll be able to say something then.

“You should come for a meal at the weekend,” Gabriel offers. “Andrea makes incredible pozole. We can get to know you a bit better when we can actually talk properly.”

“I’ll see what Carlos says,” TK hedges his bets and tries to keep the decision in his boyfriend’s hands. He’ll do whatever makes Carlos happy in this, it’s still a slippery slope they’re on even if it’s clear both his parents are trying.

Andrea nods at her husband and her eyes are still sad but TK focuses on Carlos, who is staring over at them with a rather frightened look on his face that brightens when TK lets his face break into a full smile. 

He basks in pride as Carlos’ story gets told, noticing the way Andrea is dabbing at her eyes and Gabriel is sitting straighter and prouder of his son. When Carlos gets called onto the stage, he’s bashful and TK has never felt so strongly about another human as he does when Carlos’ eyes find him in the room and lock onto his gaze, like TK is the first and only thing he wants to look at. 

He gets caught up with talking to people when he’s off stage, all of whom seem to want to know his take on what happens and TK can see the tense line of his shoulders from where he’s sitting.

He finishes off his water and turns to Carlos’ parents, “I’m gonna go grab him,” he says to them, “but we’ll see you later, alright?” and before they can say anything he hops from his seat and makes his way over to Carlos.

This is more familiar territory now, he knows how Carlos is with his work colleagues, they all know he’s out and with TK. But even so the hand Carlos holds out for him, the smile on his face, the way his shoulders relax and how he pulls him in tight to his side is still something TK relishes in. He’s talking to the chief of the APD when TK gets there, a conversation that seems to be making him embarrassed and it’s clear why when TK realises how supportive and interested the chief is in his boyfriend. Because Carlos can look after everyone else in the world, but when it comes to him and his accomplishments, he can’t handle the praise or the adoration, preferring to deflect it back to someone else. TK huddles in close as he’s introduced to the chief and then agrees with everything that is being said.

“Office Reyes, what you did was incredible,” the chief is saying, one hand clasping carlos’ shoulder and his eyes bright. “I’m proud that you’re an APD Officer, son. And have you considered going for promotion? You’ve heard about the sergeant role that’s available now? I would put a good word in for you.”

Carlos’ throat works, clicking as he tries to swallow and TK is so proud of him. “I’ll think about it,” is what he ends up saying but as soon as they’re alone, he turns towards TK and his eyes are wide as he gazes at TK’s face.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” is all he says.

“I’m glad I’m here too,” TK replies, squeezing Carlos’ arm as his eyes dart over to where his parents are still sitting.

“I’m sorry for flinging that on you with no warning,” he says and his voice is low, like he’s scared of what he’s saying. “I realised I wanted them to know who you were, properly, I mean. But then I was too scared to tell you I’d invited them and I didn’t know if they would come and…”

“Sssh,” TK cuts him off, dropping a small kiss to his cheek. “It’s ok. I’m glad you wanted them to know who I am, what we are. And it’s ok that you didn’t tell me, I’d have been so worried beforehand about messing things up. How are you feeling about it now?”

Carlos is still watching the table, his eyes unreadable but when he finally looks at TK, they are clear and full of so much love. “Better than I thought,” he admits. “They were shocked, I know that, but they didn’t dismiss us so maybe things will be alright.”

“They want us to go for lunch next weekend,” TK shrugs and is blinded by the smile that appears on Carlos’ face.

“And would you want to?” he asks anxiously.

TK nods, surer of this than anything in his life. “Yes, for you. I would do anything to make you happy, baby, anything.”

“I just want you to be happy too,” Carlos breathes. “I love you, so much, Ty, I don’t think you know just how much.”

TK’s not sure if that’s true, if the way and depth of feelings he has for Carlos is any indication. He wants to hug him, pull him into his arms, kiss him but he’s not sure what the protocol is so he settles for squeezing his arm again, trying to let his actions speak louder than any words can.

Carlos looks at him, mouth slightly open and then gazes around them, at the dance floor where people are congragting to dance to the band that’s playing. He looks over at his parents again, who are watching them closely then back to TK and he gulps. He holds out his hand. “Dance with me?” he asks, an almost parallel to the very first time that they met.

And just like then, TK is powerless to say no to him. “I’d love to,” he says, taking the hand.

Carlos pulls them to the floor, right in the middle where all their colleagues can see. But the people they’re right in front of are Carlos’ parents, who are sitting and watching as Carlos pulls TK into his arms. His arms come around TK’s back, one sliding around his waist and pulling them close, the other sliding up his spine to rest on his collar at the back of his neck. TK has a moment of worry, before just melting into the brown eyes that are looking at him, a small smile on his lips. If Carlos is comfortable with this then he is too. He slides his own arms around Carlos’ back, spreading a hand over his spine and letting their hearts beat together. Carlos hums happily as they start to move, slow circles in each other’s arms, eyes fixed on each other and it’s like everyone else fades away apart from the man in front of him. Carlos is always wonderful to TK, brave, strong, reliable, gorgeous, absolutely perfect, but here, in his arms, he finds his home. It must be written over his face because Carlos’ smile grows warmer and more knowing and he pulls TK in even closer, so that their cheeks are pressed against each other. Carlos drops a kiss to TK’s temple and TK closes his eyes for a few seconds, lost in the beauty of this moment. 

It’s only when the song finishes and the noise of the room comes rushing back in that TK pulls back so he can rest his forehead against Carlos’. In the edge of his vision he can see the way Carlos’ parents are staring at them, acceptance in their gazes, and he can see his own parents, proud and happy and overjoyed at the bar as they watch too. But his only focus is on the brave man in his arms. “I love you,” he whispers. “Marry me?”

Carlos smiles, broad and happy and he leans in and presses their lips together softly. “Yes,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> The fic actually began with the dancing scene at the end - once I’d imagined it it would not vanish.


End file.
